


Fate Rewritten - TAZ Swap

by Kiwibite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the birds changed roles, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Character swap, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Julia is the Lover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The story of taz but almost everyone is different, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Yes I made him trans here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwibite/pseuds/Kiwibite
Summary: Somewhere off in the pantheon of gods. Something happens that will change the fate of the entire multiverse. And It begins with a piece of thread. Torn from the tapestry of fate. The great work of Istus.Istus stood in front of a piece of her Tapestry hung on a wall. A single thread. Gone. Leaving her entire destroyed. She quickly looked over what mysteriously got ruined.“Oh My… This will change a lot…” She spoke as she stared at the remains of The Seven in Red. Fate changed. The past reversed. Destinies changed.She glances at it one last time before everything changes.A new story is about to commenceWelcome to Fate Rewritten. A TAZ Swap Story!This is based off of an AU me and a few friends came up with! Basically this will be the story of the Seven Birds as said by the original story but with a shifted cast. Everyone has a different role than they originally had.





	1. The Beginning

Crowds gather around a White Ship. Great and Brilliant. Cameras are flashing as out seven heroes walk up front to their seats.  
A small Gruff man walks up front first. A dwarf with a grey beard. He gave a quick glance at the crowd taking pictures left and right.  
"Hello, I am Captain Merle. I will be the head of our journey into the outer planar system. We will be out there for two months with our amazing ship you see behind us. The Starblaster." He held his hand up as he motioned towards the giant white ship that was stationed behind them. The engine whirring silently.  
From the crowd few hands were raised as the ship was unveiled.

Merle pick on one hand in the crowd and they begin to speak  
"Captain Merle? Lee from Hey Addie. What are you hoping to find out there? Is there an End Goal you have plans for?" A Girl spoke from the front of the crowd holding a book and pencil in hand.  
"Ah yes. I will let our Science Expert, Julia Waxmen." Merle Mentioned as he stepped to the side to allow the Scientist to walk up and speak.

A girl with bright and curly red hair that fell in front of her face whenever she moved. stumbled her way up to the microphone stand. She immediately started to ramble on about the possibility of life forms and new discoveries out there. Her Red Hair constantly having to be moved out of her face  
"From a theoretical standpoint, Anything is possible. That's what we are aiming to find out-"  
A man in the back with dyed red hair that faded back into it's natural deep brown yelled out, Interrupting Julia mid-ramble.  
"NERD ALERT!" He laughed as Julia became more and more flustered.  
"O-overall I am excited to see what's out there beyond what we can see. It's such a fun thing to study to me..." She brushed her hair out of her face once again before she sat back down. The man continuing to laugh with a girl that looked similar to him next to him laughing quietly. 

Another reporter spoke out among the clapping as Julia sat down. "Avery from Gonzo Times, I have a question for Davenport, your head Physician and Doctor?"  
A small gnome made his way up to the stand and gave a nod.  
"Clearly you are the most attractive person on the team, Your rugged face, Mustache that is on point! Is there anybody waiting for you when you return?"  
"Uh, I'm currently a free bird if you will." He gave a small chuckle. "Besides, they said we weren't allowed to have very many 'connections' here on the planet."  
A girl with short blond hair spoke up. "Uh they never told us that..?"  
He quickly retorted. "They told me that." Before sitting back down.

"Gabby from the Gab Files, What are some weapons you have to protect from things you encounter out there?" Another reporter spoke up.  
Merle looked at the girl that spoke up when Davenport was talking. "Maybe you should take this one, Lup?"  
The blonde Elf walked up to the stand, her sleeved torn and rolled up. She gave a smirk before speaking up  
"Yeah, I'm the only weapon we need" She flipped on a pair of shades and despite looking scrawny she flexed revealing her strong physique hidden from before. "Next Question."

"hi, uh, Ky from Nova Reports. I have a question about Taako, What is his role here?" Another spoke.  
"Taako will be our Chronicler of our journy." Merle responded "I will have him elaborate on his job here."

Taako, A tall and thin elf with dirty blonde hair, walked up quietly and began to speak.  
"Hi, uh, my name is Taako. Basically I am here to write down everything that happens on our journey."  
"That it?"  
Taako shrugged slightly at the comment. "I'm naturally a biographer, it's what I do best. You've probably read something I wrote without knowing it~." His shy demeanor faded for a slight second as he smirked. He immediately snapped out of it with a small cough. back to how he was before. "This just seems like something the world should be able to remember." He smiled slightly before sitting back down.

One final reporter spoke up from the crowd "Lev from Moon Files. I have a question for Magnus. Are you really comfortable leaving this world behind?"  
Magnus, the man with his hair dyed red, Stood up and confidently walked up to the microphone. "well I pretty much killed it here, so I'm pretty excited to expand the whole brand, y'know? Get off this shit planet and find out what's beyond." As he walked back to his seat, Lup highfived him with a smirk.  
He quickly ran back over to the mic before Merle could continue talking.  
"ALSO, Governor Kalen! You Owe Me Fifteen Dollars! And I Aim To Collect, You better believe, Fucking Kalen!" He held the Microphone out with a large smile.  
Merle was quick to speak up. "Please don't drop the-" As he dropped the mic, making a loud thud before walking back to his seat.

Merle sighed as he picked the mic back up and put it back. "Thank you for all coming to this press conference. We are excited to embark on our voyage tomorrow." He said with a smile as the crowd began filing away to interview the other crew that will be staying on land.  
He turned to face his crew. "We will meet here tomorrow at 0800 for launching. You may spend the time until then doing whatever you may like but please be here on time for the mission." Merle nodded and walked away from the group, leaving them to their own devices.

After some speaking they decided to go the Roughest, Nastiest bar they could find.  
That night they spent at the bar having a good time until a nasty fight broke out. Lup was the first to stand up and break the fight up. She was looking to break up a fight and was glad to have found one so she could Kick an asshole's ass. "Hell Yeah!" She yelled as she started throwing punches. The other people of the fight underestimated her until one of them got knocked unconscious, causing the others to fight her back, giving her a large black eye. She didn't stop fighting though

In the middle of the fight, Davenport sought to help Taako, who was under a table avoiding the riot happening above. Despite the fight going on, Taako didn't seem very concerned and decided to instead write down what was happening in two books. Both floating with magic.  
"You can write duel handed, Taako?" Dav spoke up as he kept bottles from flying in their direction.  
Taako looked up from where he was sitting and nodded. "Yeah, I can, It's a very helpful skill to have as a writer." He gave a small smile as he continued writing down everything that was happening around them.

Off in the basement, Lucretia and Magnus were playing pool against some unlucky Schmuck. Lucretia was acting like she had no idea what she was doing and Magnus, acting as a random passerby that wanted to watch a fun game showing her how to play. Little did he know these two were one step ahead of him and he quickly lost the first round.  
"Beginner's luck" His friend said.  
"Two out of three?" Lucretia asked innocently.  
The adventurer laughed. "Heh, If you win I'll give you anything ya want, little lady" A little too confidently, unknowing what was about to happen.  
Magnus smirked slightly as he walked next to Lucretia. "Are you sure about that, sir?  
He smirked back as he nodded his head. "Hell Yea I am, Like she can beat me~" He suggested towards Lucretia.  
Lucretia nodded innocently as he began the game. As soon as the game was in full swing she smirked and wrapped her arm around Magnus.  
"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, sir" Her voice was more confident than she originally let out. She quickly became more serious as she completely demolished him at the game, Much to the Adventurer's dismay.  
His friend stormed over to Magnus and lifted him by his shirt. "What the hell kinda game are you two playing?!"  
Magnus laughed slightly as he held his hands up. "What do you mean, kind sir?"  
"You've been lying to us and cheatin' us out of our shit, haven't you?! You lied about knowing her!"  
Magnus shook his head at the statement, now clutching to the man's wrists. "I never said I did or did't know her, don't put words in my mouth~"  
This only made his friend angrier. "Why you.." He went to punch Magnus in the face before He held his hands up again, something in the left this time.  
"Wait, I don't think you want to destroy this fancy watch of your's, now would you?" He said calmly with a smirk on his face.  
He panicked as He grabbed his wrist to see his silver watch was missing. "How'd you-"  
"Like I'd tell you, Here." Magnus tossed the watch back and walked back to his sister right as the Adventurer slammed his fists on the Pool Table. She was smiling heavily as Magnus highfived her.  
"Damnit!" he looked up at her, still clearly upset." so what'd you want?" Lucretia froze for a second before pointing at the watch his friend was putting back on his wrist. "I'd like his watch, please."  
He hesitated for a second as he look at his friend. "Are you sure there isn't anything else, I can give money if you want..."  
She shook her head. "No, I'd like the watch, please."  
With a sigh his friend took the watch off again and dropped it into her small hands. a huge grin on her face. "Thank you! I had a lot of fun playing!" as she put the watch on and walked out with Magnus behind her.

It was late into the night when they all left the bar happy and content with the night. Little did they know it was going to be their last night there.

Early in the morning the crew all gathered at the Starblaster, ready for what they assumed would be a Two Month journey. Their Red Uniforms signifying they were ready to leave.  
Crowds cheered as they walked aboard the Starblaster. Tension was high due to a large storm hanging in the Yellow Sky above them. Little did they know, it was more than Just a Storm. But the cause of the demise of their home.  
They took off despite home base being concerned of the storm that lingered. "We will be fine. It's just a storm. We aren't going to postpone this mission because of a little storm." This was the last thing Merle reported back to their plane before they witnessed the true horror from above.  
The Hunger. A giant plane that shot tendrils out to their home. " We will return once it's safe to head back down, for now we will find safety..." He announced to his anxious and panicked crew.

Merle flew the Starblaster as far as he could from the hunger and their planar system.  
They now found themselves in the void between planes, flying aimlessly without much thought about what to do.  
Julia was trying her hardest to figure out what they saw happened to their planes and speaking to Taako as he wrote down everything that happened. Her mind was blank and all she could do was panic and fiddle with her Hair.  
Davenport was up trying to keep everyone calm as he was keeping himself calm as well.  
Lup with Merle as he tried to figure out where to fly to.  
"We Have to go back! What if they need us?!" She yelled at him as she panicked angrily.  
"You saw what happened! We can't go back..." was his only response to her yelling.  
Lup stormed out to make sure nobody else was in any danger and to make sure that... Thing.... Wasn't following them.  
Lucretia and Magnus were standing on the deck, hands held as they watched their home plane being destroyed while they ran away. Lucretia fiddled with the watch they hustled out of that adventurer. Tears starting to gather in her eyes.  
Magnus noticed this and gathered her into a hug.  
"They'll be okay, Lucy. I'm sure of it. And so will we. We've got each other and nothing will change that." Magnus was trying his hardest to hide his own emotions as he comforted his crying sister.

All at once, Time froze. All they could feel was their bodies being torn apart A Thousand times over into projections of themselves. But almost was quickly as it happened, it ended, and in the distance another plane came into view. Green and Lush it was full of animals. But no people. No Elves, Humans, Dwarves or any race. An announcement came on and flooded the now silent ship. "Everyone to the deck immediately."


	2. Chapter 2: Cycle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew of the Starblaster find themselves on a new plane. What will await them on a world with No people?  
> Lup gets bitten, Julia gains a crush, Davenport fuels a passion, Lucretia overthinks. Magnus almost gets his friend killed, Taako goes blind for a second, Merle is a good leader

The Starblaster touched down in the middle of a Roofed Forest. Nobody knew if they should go out or not. After experiencing what they did, how could they? What if that thing came back? What if They can’t make it out again? They tried to leave once they realized there were no people, but they couldn’t leave, they were stuck here for who knows how long.  
Lup was the first to leave the Starblaster a few days after they landed. She her grip on the dagger on her side as she stepped on the grass. It was her job as the security officer to make sure her crew was safe, and like hell she’s let them get killed. She walked around the opening they found and dove a little bit into the forest around them. She was told not to go too far from the ship, but she had to make sure they were safe.  
A small noise was heard from a bush and she froze.  
“Who’s there?!” She yelled out. Unknowing if whoever was there could understand her. She unsheathed her dagger and readied for something to attack her.  
To Lup’s surprise a small brown rabbit hopped out of the bush. Lup froze as it walked up and sniffed her foot.  
She couldn’t just kill a small rabbit! She made sure she didn’t kick it as she made her way back.  
A few minutes later she discovered that the rabbit was following her.  
Lup didn’t think much of it. It was just a rabbit after all, what could it do?  
She laughed a little. “You want to follow me? Okay!” She Loved rabbits, always have. She stopped and waited for it to catch up to her before she tried to pick it up.  
That didn’t fare well with the rabbit as it bit her finger as soon as her hand got close to it.  
Lup jumped back with a yelp. She looked down to see her finger was bleeding pretty badly. With a sigh she took some cloth from a rag in her bag and held it to her finger.  
“Oookay then, not gonna pick you up… You can still follow if you want.” She looked down at it as it stared at her. And off they went back to the Starblaster.  
Once she got back to the Starblaster, everyone immediately flooded her.  
Julia was the first to speak up. “Is it safe to go outside?”  
“Yeah, around here is safe. At least for a mile and a half around this area, that is.” She responded  
Taako replied quickly after. “Why is there a rabbit on the ship with us?” He looked down at the rabbit under Lup’s feet.  
“This little guy? He’s harmless. He followed me back from the forest. He’s just curious” She said casually, almost petting it again.”  
Davenport was next, who noticed her finger was bleeding through the rag she had on it. “What happened to your finger? Let me see.” He grabbed lup’s hand as blood continued to flow from it.  
Some dripped off and landed on the rabbit, causing it to squeak in surprise.  
Lucretia was the first to react. She tried to reach down and calm it down.  
“I lied a little, he isn’t COMPLETELY harmless, don’t touch him.”  
Lup stopped Lucretia from touching the panicked rabbit.  
“Trust me, I learned the hard wa- Ow!” Lup whinced as Davenport stitched her finger up.  
The rabbit ran off the Starblaster and back into the forest.  
“Bye?” Lup said as she watched it run.  
They filed out of the Starblaster with Lup at the front. They couldn’t sit around the ship for who knows how long.  
“Don’t leave this open area, if you have to go into the forest, bring a buddy.” Merle commanded his crew as they started making a camp for them to live in.  
Davenport stayed behind longer than the others. Nobody knew why until he came stumbling off the ship with a bunch of gardening supplies, a large grin plastered on his face.  
“A little help here? I knew bringing gardening supplies was a good idea.” He spoke as he thumped down the ramp of the ship.  
Julia rushed over and grabbed some of the stuff he had on top and followed to an empty patch of dirt. They would be able to sustain a garden hopefully if the dirt here would sustain their plane’s seeds.  
Davenport kneeled down and immediately dug into the ground with a shovel. “If things work out, we could possible sustain a garden for longer than two months.”  
Julia put some of the dirt into a glass jar and put it in her pocket. “I’ll test the dirt to see it’s properties.” And she was off back into the lab that was made for her.  
With Davenport at the lead, they all began preparing for a new life there. Hours later Julia returned back. Her hair was pulled back as she rushed out to help the others.  
“Good news! The dirt is pretty much identical to ours so the plants should work. The water strangely has a higher salt level naturally than back home, so we’ll have to filter any water we collect. But that shouldn’t be a problem” She rolled up her sleeves and sat down with a few seeds.  
Around half a day later, sun going down, the crew of the Starblaster gathered around a large table. Their first day of many on the run. The day filled with laughter and bonding. Engine of the Starblaster burning bright in the night. Unknown to them the day they will have tomorrow.  
Magnus and Lucretia shared a room together. Twins bonded together more than anyone. They technically had separate rooms but one night proved they preferred to be together.  
“Do you think we will be here for the rest of our lives?” Lucretia muttered as she slipped into her PJ’s. a similar red to their uniforms.  
“I feel like that’s the plan for now. We tried leaving and look how that turned out…” Magnus was laying on his bed fiddling with a small candle.  
“I know, but something feels off… What if that…Thing…Comes back? What if we can’t escape… We can’t die here...” She rambled on. Lucretia was always the anxious type. Especially when alone. She can’t show weakness to other people. They can’t be cast out yet again. Magnus was the only person she was truly able to show her anxieties to. Her true self. To others, she is either confident and sly, or innocent and quiet. Any act she can put up to get what they need. She had to be lie to everyone and herself to live, and old habits die hard.  
“Hey, Hey, Lucy, we’ll be fine. I know it.” Magnus walked up to her and held her in a hug. The only way he knew to comfort her when she was overthinking. His hugs being the main way he knew to comfort. Strong and confident he was the one that would protect Lucretia from those they faced. The dangerous people they swindle money and objects from. The ones they have to seduce into given them a place to stay for a single night. Lucretia was always the one to be the “Victim” because of her frail form compared to Magnus’s. Her was always mistaken as “The Weak One”. But what they never expect is her intellect. Cunning and Observing she can manipulate anyone into helping them.  
This all changed when they applied and were accepted into the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration. An amazing job neither of them expected that they’d get into. Magnus made a bet with their last “Host” Governor Kalen, an asshole that ran a casino they worked at. He expected that they wouldn’t be accepted. That they’d be stuck at his awful Casino for the rest of their lives. He was wrong though. And one letter later, they were flipping him off while dragging bags out of his Casino.  
They found a better life as arcanists for the IPRE and embraced their new role as scientists. Together.  
The next morning Julia, Lucretia and Magnus set out to figure out about the animals. All three being powerful Wizards, they could hold their own out there.  
Julia stumbled over a large fallen tree as she tried to keep up with the twins. They were making quick progress while she was left behind. That morning she had managed to tie her red hair into a braid to keep it out of her face, But the tie at the end looked like it was about to bust any minute, causing her focus to be on that.  
“Do you two have any idea where you’re going? I’m the one with the-” Stepping over the log, Julia’s foot hit a branch, causing her to start falling forward with a scream. A pair of large arms managed to catch her right as she hit the ground. Magnus was standing right where she fell so he was able to catch her but causing them both to fall instead.  
“Damn, you okay?” Magnus asked as he rubbed his neck.  
“I- uh... Sorry…” Julia stammered. She was staring at his deep blue eyes, immediately getting lost in thought. Were his eyes always this blue? I never noticed them like this when we first met…  
An awkward minute went by before magnus tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, you sure you’re okay? I think you’re spacing out…” Julia jumped as he touched her shoulder, snapping back into reality. She immediately leapt off of him, brushing off her skirt with her hands.  
“I-I’m okay, I promise, just spaced.” Julia went to give him a hand up but before she could, Lucretia was already over by him, making sure he was okay.  
“That was a dangerous thing to do, Mags” Lucretia’s voice laced with worry. She reached out a hand and helped him back up to his feet.  
“I just wanted to help; she could have gotten more hurt.” Magnus replied. The way they spoked made it sound like Julia wasn’t there, leaving her embarrassed and confused.  
“Lets just go” Lucretia began walking, leaving the other two to follow behind her.  
They walked for hours before finding another animal. This time a Colony of Meercats. They weren’t scared of the three, sniffing their shoes. The trio decided this would be a good opportunity to learn the language of this plane. Figure out what this plane is all about.  
Over the next month and a half they would spend their afternoons with this Meercat Colony, learning the language, and about this world and why there weren’t any humans. They learned that where weren’t any humans at all, animals were all that were here. These animals evolved from their feral predecessors and now live in harmony with three great animals at the head of this world. The Owl of Knowledge, The Bear of Power and The Wolf of Instinct. Each representing their titles respectively. The trio were also warned that, the three were bound to know of their arrival, and that they should be careful.  
During this time, Merle and Davenport set out to discover where the Light of Creation was. The power that allowed them to build the Starblaster to begin with. They searched the entire month but came up empty. But they did discover its location at the ‘capitol’ of the plane. But they weren’t able to access it easily. They had to wait to be summoned.  
Julia, Lucretia and Magnus thanked the Meercat Colony for teaching them the language and about the world the assume would be the ones they will be staying at. They resolved to teach the others this language with time. But for right now they could translate for the others. It wasn’t hard to do. Plus with the three of them, they could split up easily. And with that, they returned for the night. Planning on bringing them food that started growing in their garden, along with showing the other crew the one’s that they learned from.  
The next morning was cut short with a large roar. And with that, everyone was rushing out to see what was going on. Lup, Merle and Magnus at the front.  
What they didn’t expect was a crowd of different animals with a large grizzly bear at the front. Julia, Lucretia and Magnus immediately knew who this bear was and, almost instantly began to bow, confusing the other’s greatly.  
The Power Bear roared once again, but with the three able to translate, It became obvious that he was beckoning them to their palace.  
“Should we really follow them?” Taako whispered to Lucretia, both at the back of the group.  
“These Three are the heads of this plane. We have to abide by their rules.” Lucretia muttered back, trying to keep an eye on Magnus, who was talking to Julia. They seemed to be getting along well to Lucretia’s surprise.  
The trek took all day, they left at sunrise and it was well past noon by the time they arrived at the ‘Capitol’. Everyone exhausted, Even Lup. But that exhaustion quickly faded into awe as they saw the main palace the Three Heads stay at. Beautiful stone carved into a temple; one they’ve never imagined before. Raw Crystals hung from the ceiling and shone brilliantly in the afternoon light. Casting reds, blues and greens everywhere. Taako tried his best to describe the scene in his journal but was drawn of blank for how to describe it.  
They walked into the main hall, The Power Bear returning to his pedestal. Red shining brilliantly onto him. Blue shone onto The owl that was on his left side, and Green onto the Wolf on his right. All three around the same height, towering above the other animals that stood around.  
Merle stepped forward first, along with Julia on his side to translate.  
“It has come to my attention that you three are the rulers of this plane. It is an honor to be in your presence.” The dwarf spoke as Julia echoed his words in the animal language. He kneeled in front of them, the six others following suit.  
The Power Bear laughed at this action. “Now, there is no need for this formality, I simply ask what you are doing here?” He spoke casually but simultaneously commanded respect, causing the others to simply stand straight was they were face to face with the most powerful beings on this plane.  
Lup was extremely excited. As soon as she learned of The Power Bear, she was determined to meet it and train under it. And here was her chance. She grabbed magnus by his shoulder and dragged him over to the front.  
“Translate this shit for me, Okay?” She looked at Magnus  
“uh, Okay?” Was his only response.  
“Mr. Uh… Power Bear? I would like to fight and train under your wing during my stay on your land. Please give me a chance…” She spoke clearly as she maintained eye contact with the giant bear in front of her. She was desperate to fight it. Her main goal.  
The Power Bear simply laughed. “You think YOU can fight me? Ridiculous!” Putting a paw on his knee as he laughed.  
Lup’s cheeks immediately reddened. “I am stronger than I look, thank you very much!”  
Magnus looked at her before he translated. “Are you sure about this?” He whispered to her.  
“Yes, I am sure, now tell him what I said”  
Magnus took a deep breath, knowing full well this would aggravate him.  
And he was right. His eyes turned inward with a scowl as he called another bear to attack her. A black bear came barreling from the crowd bathed in red light. Headed straight towards Lup. Teeth snarling and claws ready. Lup immediately snapped into fighter mode as se readied herself for the giant black bear headed towards her. As soon as it got into the right distance, she slipped under it and landed a kick right into the back of its spine. This didn’t knock it down entirely and it managed to get a good scratch at her left ear and cutting the tip of it. She didn’t pay any attention as she grabbed the bear’s arm and ran in between its legs, causing it to land on its head, knocking it out. Everybody was stunned at the scene. Lup Ukno, the thin, tall elven woman with a small attitude problem, just defeated a bear. She was Skinny but she knew how to use her size against her opponent.  
The Power Bear stood up from his pedestal and stared at Lup, eyes wide. She didn’t expect her to actually win, but he wasn’t planning on killing her. He was testing her. And she passed a test she didn’t even know she had. He clapped his paws together and smiled at her.  
“I will train you with my knowledge and strength. But you will have to keep up with me, one misstep and I will end this training instantly.  
“I- Thank you so much!” She stood up from where she was kneeling by the knocked-out bear. “sorry ‘bout him, by the way… He should be okay.” She made sure he was still breathing steadily before moving away and closer to The Power Bear. “I promise I will not disappoint.”  
For the next 10 Months they trained together every day. They were allowed to move the Starblaster closer to the temple and learn to be integrated into their society. Davenport was upset over having to leave the garden he spent so much time caring for, but he collected as many seeds as he could from the plants he cared for. Lup trained diligently. Learned about the spirit of power and the meaning of strength. And became The Power Bear’s top student. Merle had asked him about the light of creation, but he refused to share anything. So Merle went to speaking with the Owl of Knowledge to try and convince them to return the light to them. But this quickly became a fruitless endeavor. They all learned the language of the animals and were completely prepared to live the rest of their lives there. Until It came back.  
The sky turned dark one day a month later, they were gathered for a final meeting to convince the Three heads to give them the light. Black Towers of Darkness, full of eyes and opalescent color shot down into the temple, smashing the Bear, Owl and Wolf. They weren’t going to get the light but the best they could to was run. They all fled to the Starblaster, Magus firing spells while Lucretia grabbed onto him to hurry. Taako’s glasses fell off his face and were shattered from rubble but he still managed to get away. They tried to make a life here, but it didn’t work, This huge thing came back and ruined everything.  
And they were off.  
They shot off in the Starblaster just in time because right as they left the planar system, it was completely absorbed into this Monster Plane covered in Eyes of all color. Black and terrifying. Until the saw the light shoot off out of it. And they followed  
They followed to a new plane.  
Another Cycle  
Lup realized the scar on her left Ear that Bear left on her earlier that year was gone, and that her hair was shorter than it originally was. Taako’s glasses weren’t broken anymore and were instead intact on his face.  
They were back to how they were when they left their world.  
One year younger than they should be.  
“What… What was that thing...?” Lucretia stared at Magnus; fear filled her eyes.  
“I don’t know. But it’s not stopping any time soon…”  
The intercom came on. “everybody on deck, we will be landing soon.” Merle’s voice rang out the entire Starblaster.  
And thus, It started again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter since I was on vacation this weekend, But I managed to get it done despite the Heat!
> 
> I will probably be updating this either Weekly or Bi weekly depending on what I get done
> 
> My word count reached over 3,000, I'm proud of myself~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is entirely based off of my cosplay tag on tiktok, TazSwapped. More specifically, Me and My friend's version of it! I hop you enjoyed reading it. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out But I do intend to finish this fic!


End file.
